Sinking Deeper
by Lokelani87
Summary: Movieverse. Second Ghost Rider fic written. Kiwi goes into a bank and it gets robbed! Now she's gone and upset the theives and is threatened in return. What happens next? Find Out! Please R&R!


**A/N**: The Second story written with Kiwi Jones. Written shortly after the first one, Things Change. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Kiwi. And no other.

* * *

Kiwi lay on the polished marble floor cursing her horrible, rotten, screwed up luck. The one time, _one _time she finally went into a bank, it gets robbed. By three armed robbers. She had only come in to get out of the pouring rain for a few minutes. Not that she hated rain, usually she loved walking in it. But now all the customers, and her, were being threatened and told to lay on the ground.

"If anyone so much as talks to loudly we'll shoot you," The biggest one said. Covered in black, he wore a mask like the one Robin has in _Teen Titans._

"Maybe," The man next to Kiwi on the floor whispered, "The Flaming Skeleton Man'll save us."

"You dodo bird," Kiwi whispered back, "His name is Ghost Rider. And the odds of him popping up are slim," Because night just fell, Kiwi thought to herself but didn't say aloud.

"Put the money in the bag!" A second black-clad man yelled at the quivering bank woman. Kiwi rolled her eyes.

"As soon as you're done we'll be on our way, savvy?" Kiwi laughed at the wanna-be pirate but quickly stopped thinking it would be a bad idea. It was.

"Who talked?" Yelled the wanna-be turning towards the hostages and Kiwi said nothing. He came closing sticking his gun in the faces of the hostages as he walked by. "Who did it?!" He screamed.

"Umm…I-I heard wh-who did, S-sir," The third blackened one stuttered.

"Blast you! Tell me who did, you dog!" The pirate yelled back.

"I-it was y-young. N-no older th-than 18 at m-most," He replied. The pirate laughed softly.

"Now who here is younger than 18…?" His eyes fell on Kiwi clearly the youngest one present. Quickly he strode forward and grabbed her arm, jerking her up.

"So lass, it was you," He said grinning and stuck the nose of the gun under her chin forcing her head to tilt up. Kiwi glared at him but kept silent.

"You going to shoot her?" The first man spoke up. Slowly in full view Kiwi brought up her hand and patted her throat than did the motion of a 'x' on it.

"What are you doing?" Pirate asked jostling her and glaring.

"S-seems to me she m-means she didn't talk," Stutter stuttered. Kiwi slightly nodded her head but it was hard because of the gun.

"Ha! She thinks since she didn't talk she doesn't need to get shot!" First laughed cruelly. Kiwi was getting worried now. Odds were starting to look bad at the living possibility.

"This is too annoying. You take her, matey," Kiwi was shover to Stutter. He caught her and pulled a knife to her throat. Not much of a change.

"She's only a child," The man who called the Ghost Rider 'Flaming Skeleton Man' said without looking up. First grinned and nodded at Stutter. He took the knife away from Kiwi's neck.

Only to slice her right arm and left cheek in the shape of a 'x'.

"A-anyone else c-care to speak up?" Stutter grinned as well replacing the knife to her neck. Kiwi gasped and pressed her hand to the wound on her arm.

"Do we have all the booty yet, mateys?" Pirate said as he marched over to the girl he's he told to put the money in the bag. Crying silently the clerk handed him two bags. Kiwi was grateful, soon they would leave and she wouldn't get shot.

"Right. Let's go, shall we?" First said stuffing one of the bags of money in a mail carrier bag and Pirate copied First. Stutter shoved Kiwi away and began walking towards the door.

"Ah yes there's something I forgot," First turned back. The blood was seeping through Kiwi's fingers dripping to the floor starting a small pool and she winced in pain. "That girl…" First raised the gun and cocked it. Kiwi's eyes widened.

"Go to hell!" Kiwi yelled seeing what was going on.

"I'm afraid, my dear, you'll be going first," He replied. At that moment a CRASH! Rang out and glass rained down. The gun was shot but something landed in front of her preventing her death.

"You got shot!" Kiwi exclaimed pointing at him but quickly replacing her bloodied hand on her arm. In front of her was none other than the Ghost Rider himself. He ignored her and began undoing the chain wrapped around his chest. He flicked it and the whole thing lit on fire. Pirate ran out the door and was gone but First and Stutter didn't move like deers caught in the headlights.

First recovered [first and tried to make a run for it. Ghost Rider flicked the flaming whip up and Kiwi felt the burning heat and before it could reach her he threw it forward catching the man and lighting him on fire.

Stutter was trapped. In front of him was the Ghost Rider but behind him was his used to be partner's ashes and still burning whip. Kiwi stood up from behind him and made her to the rest of the hostages. Unfortunately this didn't go according to plan because Stutter rushed forward and once again grabbed her.

"M-move closer o-or move the wh-whip and the girl g-gets it!" Stutter shouted pressing the knife to her neck. Which pissed off Kiwi. Why the frick was this guy picking her again? She now had two scars to deal with and did't want another. Ghost Rider seemed to be thinking but Kiwi didn't. She lifted her leg and as hard as she could kicked him in the soft spot. Stutter dropped the knife and doubled over as Kiwi ran to the side.

Ghost Rider laughed and whipped the chain around and around before tightly wrapping up Stutter. Then police slammed into the bank yelling 'Freeze!'. Lightning flashed on rain, glass, and two charred remains of two crooks.

Not wanting to get stuck talking to police, Kiwi slipped out outside and peeked around the corner of a small alleyway next to the bank. She watched as Ghost Rider got onto his bike; he didn't notice her.

Until the last minute when she yelled "Thanks!" She gave a little wave with her left hand then turned and walked down the street towards home.


End file.
